Plus Ultra Chronicles
by FlaFlo
Summary: "This Midoriya Izuku is secretely a renowed ninja of old? Wait, this other one was born with a quirk? You say this one can do what?" A collection of fic ideas for MHA, featuring crossovers and alternate universes.
1. Ninja Reborn (Part 1)

_Greetings, and welcome to what will be my very first attempt at fanfiction. The regular stuff applies as is the case with new authors: Forgive the grammar, please review and offer criticism, etc._

 _Disclaimer: "My Hero Academia" belongs to Horikoshi Kohei and shueisha . "Naruto" belongs to Kishimoto Masashi and shueisha ._

* * *

Ninja Reborn (Part 1)

MHAxNaruto

* * *

The first time All-Might encounters Midoriya Izuku, he is in a hurry.

He has been searching all day for a criminal with a Slime Quirk that has been causing some trouble around Musutafu lately. He could have sworn he had been close to the perp early, but the only person he found in the area had been a young, green-haired boy who looked to be deep in thought about something. Having still not found his target, the symbol of peace resumed his search.

By this point, All Might was now getting a bit desperate. Unbeknown to the world at large save for a few trusted individuals, the symbol of peace was on a race against time with each day that passed. Soon, he would reach his daily limit and would be unable to do anything about the villain or any other emergency.

Suddenly, All Might heard an explosion and knows in his gut that the villain has finally made a move. Moving at inhuman levels of speed, he soon arrived at the disaster scene without alerting the crowd of his presence. For a seasoned hero like himself, it takes him but scant seconds to understand the situation.

The slime villain he has been searching for is in the middle of the street, attacking a young teen. Fire everywhere. Civilians being rescued by Backdraft and other rescue specialists. Newcomers Kamui Woods and Mt. Lady unable to assist due to the setback of their Quirks. Death Arms also unable to assist, probably due to the nature of the villain's Quirk.

All-Might is about to act when two things happen at the same time.

He loses his muscle form, suddenly appearing as the gaunt form of Yagi Toshinori.

He gets a good look at the teen whom he believes is being held hostage and is vaguely aware that it's the same boy with green hair that he encountered earlier on the day.

Before Toshinori can begin to curse his bad luck, something unexpected happens.

The slime villain begins turning into stone, and the young boy uses both arms to break the villain's hold on his person.

Doing a summersault, the teen propels himself high into the air before beginning to freefall. At the same time, a blue sphere of energy appears on his raised hand. The sphere, at first the size of a baseball, rapidly grows into the size of a basketball.

There's a moment before the strange technique makes contact with the villain, in which Toshinori's keen eyesight catches the furious look in the teen's yellow eyes, idly taking notice of the strange cross pattern in them.

And then, the ground _shook_ as the sphere made contact with the villain,sending a lot of people, Toshinori and some of the other heroes included, into the ground.

By the time Toshinori is able to regain his footing, the dust has cleared, revealing a sizeable crater where the villain had stood moments before. Toshinori and many others, civilians and heroes alike, approach the crater to take a look.

Inside the crater, stands the green-haired youth with a look of complete fury on his face, staring down at the pitiful and beaten form of the slime villain.

The young man moved closer to the villain's face to whisper something that Toshinori can't quite make out and seems to get a weak response in return from the villain. Satisfied with the answer, the youth turned around to find everyone staring at him in shock.

The civilians take a moment to understand that the danger has passed and begin cheering for the boy's victory.

Kamui Woods and Mt. Lady are some of the first heroes to approach the young man who subdued the villain. Many others follow through. Like the civilians, the heroes also praise the young man, saying that he has an amazing, flashy Quirk suitable for heroics. Some of the pros even throw him offers to join their agencies once he graduates from a hero school.

The green-haired youth takes the whole situation really well. Smiling politely to the civilians and heroes, shaking a hand here and there. In Toshinori's opinion, the boy did a good job. More than that, he was grateful that the situation was resolved without any further incidents. Already, Toshinori knew this kid would be one to keep an eye on.

Maybe, just maybe, in the future, this young man could be the one to…

But Toshinori shakes his head. That was for the future to decide. Right now, Toshinori was content that All-Might had not been needed to resolve the crisis. With a last look at the young man still surrounded by happy people, Toshinori turned around to make his way home.

Just as he is about to enter an alleyway, he is stopped by a sudden voice.

"Hello, All-Might."

Toshinori turns so quickly that it sends blood gushing out of his mouth. Standing before him, is none other than the green-haired youth, a small smile on his face.

Doing his best to not sound nervous, Toshinori decides that the best thing to do is to ignore the statement.

"Good job back there, young man! But tell me, weren't you surrounded by a lot of people just now?" asks Toshinori with a small laugh. There, perfect decoy.

The green haired teen's expression turns sour.

"I still am, you know," he says, pointing in the direction of the crowd.

Toshinori turns his head and sees that indeed, the green-haired boy is still there, being congratulated.

But wait. The same boy is also in front of him.

"You can drop the act with me, All-Might," says the boy, taking out a phone and showing Toshinori a video.

More specifically, a video of Toshinori transforming into the heroic form of All-Might. The video then suddenly switches to All-Might becoming the weak form of Toshinori.

Toshinori feels like his soul has been stripped out of his body.

Before he can even begin to stammer something, the teen hits the delete option on the phone, erasing the video. Then, he slams the phone into the ground and proceeds to thoroughly destroy the device.

Once he deems that he has done a good job of erasing all evidence, he stares at Toshinori.

"Sorry if I scared you, All-Might. But I had to make sure that you know I truly mean business. My name is Midoriya Izuku, and there are some things that I need to talk about with you."

* * *

 **Ten Months Later, U. A. Entrance Exam Day**

Entrance Exam Day. One of the best days of the year in the opinion of Principal Nezu. The opportunity to watch the next generation give it their all in order to secure entrance in the most famous and prestigious hero school in Japan. Yes, in Nezu's opinion, this event was one of the best things to look forward to!

If the test was just a tiny bit unfair towards people without combat-based Quirks, well… too bad!

Gathered with him was the rest of the U.A. faculty, who will be the judging panel for the physical section of the exam. And sitting beside Nezu is the symbol of peace, All-Might.

Honestly, Nezu is happy for the All-Might that he sees today.

For someone whose whole life revolved around being a hero, All-Might's injury was a death sentence. And although All-Might had carried on with his iconic smile to continue being the pillar that society needed, Nezu's keen intellect allowed him to see what many others missed or perhaps decided to willfully ignore.

It was costing All-Might more to smile with each day.

But then, ten months ago, All-Might surprised Nezu one day by telling him that his injury had been cured.

Nezu had not quite believed him at first. All-Might had been under the care of Recovery Girl and the worlds' premiere medics after his catastrophic battle with the villain All for One, and each had come to the same conclusion.

There was nothing that could be done.

But All-Might, with that radiant smile, had simply lifted part of his shirt to reveal that indeed, the grievous injury that plagued the symbol of peace's existence was gone.

Nezu had immediately called Recovery Girl to confirm what All-Might was saying.

Recovery Girl's reaction when told the news was intense, to say the least. Nezu still shuddered a little when thinking of that day.

After the set of tests had been over, Shuzenji had quickly made her way to Nezu's office to confirm in shock that it was all true. All-Might was back to full health.

The Symbol of Peace had been reborn.

To say the cheering in Nezu's office, which by that time included almost every individual that knew of All-Might's secret, was explosive, would be an understatement.

There were cheers, there were laughs, and there were also tears. Present Mic had almost deafened everyone with his celebration, and even Eraser Head had smiled.

Shuzenji had immediately demanded to know how All-Might had performed this miracle. Everyone else, Nezu included, was also eager to know.

All-Might smiled and told them that a fourteen-year old teen had cured him.

Well, that had been unexpected.

Before anyone could even begin to question him, All-Might had dropped yet another bomb.

"The young man that cured me will become my successor. He will be the next symbol of peace!"

With his piece said, All-Might had excused himself, saying that he had an extremely grueling task ahead of him.

Nezu was the one who found his voice first and asked what All-Might meant by that.

All Might smiled again, this time a smile of determination that told Nezu he would see his task completed by any means necessary.

"I need to convince the next symbol of peace to become a hero!" was the only thing All-Might said.

And so, ten months passed. Ten months in which All-Might refused to divulge the identity of the young man that the symbol of peace so adamantly wanted as his successor. Ten months, in which the symbol of peace reminded the criminals of the world that they needed to be afraid.

Nezu was brought back to the present when All-Might gave a loud cheer of joy. The principal turned to see what had caused such reaction and found All-Might staring intently at a screen that showed a disgruntled green-haired teen. A lot of the participants seemed to be giving him a wide berth.

"Good God in Heaven, I had already seen his name in the written portion, but yes! He is actually here!" cheered All-Might, looking so relieved as if he was about to cry.

Nezu, a cup of tea in his hand, smiled, "I judge by your reaction, that this is the young man whom you wish to pass on your mantle?"

"That he is, Principal Nezu! Young Midoriya Izuku, the next symbol of peace, is here!" boomed All-Might, striking a victory pose.

Nezu was already pulling up young Midoriya's file when Aizawa approached All-Might and asked him why he sounded so relieved.

All-Might smiled nervously, beads of sweat appearing on his face.

"I-it's because I was still trying to convince him to take the exam this very morning."

Nezu was really confused now but decided to take a look at the file he had pulled up first.

Name: Midoriya Izuku

Age: 14

Quirk: Unkown

That was it. There was no further information on the young man's file.

Nezu narrowed his eyes and was about to speak this time when All-Might put a hand on his small shoulder.

"I know you have many questions, Principal. But believe me, you will not want to miss what is about to happen," said All-Might with a smile of excitement.

Nezu took a good look at All-Might and decided to indulge him. For now, at least.

"Very well. Present Mic, please give the order to begin," said Nezu even as he focused his screen towards Midoriya Izuku. He wasn't the only one to do this.

"Roger that, Principal!" acknowledged Mic with a thumbs up. The voice hero took his favorite microphone and gave the command to the students.

The exact moment Mic finished starting the exam, Midoriya Izuku disappeared from the screen.

It took the other participants precious seconds to understand that they were supposed to begin the test.

During those seconds, Midoriya Izuku was a green blur, destroying all robots in his path as though they were made of paper. A minute into the test, and the boy already had 84 points.

Nezu's teacup couldn't stop shaking. What in the world was this?

Two minutes and twenty seconds into the test, the Midoriya boy had destroyed 90% of the robots designated for the block. His score was already past 300 points.

The small principal of U.A turned towards All-Might, only to find the top hero shaking with excitement in his seat. A quick look around the room and he saw that every judge was staring with open jaws at Midoriya's performance.

Nezu pressed a button in his control panel to send more robots into the area. It was the first time a principal of U.A had been forced to use that button during an entrance exam in a long time.

His screen catched the moment Midoriya Izuku realized more robots were being added into the area.

Nezu had seen many things in his years, both good and bad. He had also been witness to many spectacular things.

What happened next, he would always remember for the rest of his life.

The Midoriya boy created two spheres in both his hands, both had four rapid spinning blades. The only difference was that one was blue with black patterns and the other one was a pure green color.

Next, he threw the first sphere into the air. When it had gained some altitude, the sphere stopped moving.

And then, all the robots in the area began floating towards the sphere. They began to crash and squirm against another. Soon, every single one of the new robots had been fused into a single gigantic ball of metal.

Midoriya Izuku then threw the green sphere towards the newly formed metal ball.

The green sphere sliced through the metallic creation like it was a hot knife through butter.

Then, it exploded.

The explosion consumed everything. Not even a small piece of debris was left.

Not a single sound could be heard in the monitor room. Nezu wasn't sure the others or even himself were still capable of speaking after seeing that.

Well, perhaps except All-Might, who began laughing. It started low, and then his voice was booming with laughter and excitement.

Midoriya Izuku, current total points: 884

There were still four minutes and thirty second left in the clock.

With a shaking hand, Nezu pressed the button that would send a new batch of robots into the arena _again_.

He also pressed the button that would unleash not one, but three of the 0 pointers, while also typing a command that had only ever been used once in the whole history of U.A, when the man next to Nezu had taken his own entrance exam.

He watched, as the gargantuan 0 pointers began to make their way to a specific location. The command he had typed into his control board ensured that instead of roaming freely, they would converge on a single target.

That target, was Midoriya Izuku, the young boy currently decimating records in the entrance exam.

Instead of getting a reaction of fear like Nezu had expected, Midoriya simply went into motion, saving quite a few of the participants that were too panicked at the sight of the three 0 pointers to move.

All-Might stopped laughing and focused on the metallic titans that were about to surround Midoriya Izuku.

And then, he began laughing again. This time even harder.

A smile began to form on Nezu's own face.

The first of the 0 pointers fell to that same green sphere from earlier. It sliced its head and then exploded.

The next one was buried underground when the earth beneath it split in two after Midoriya slammed his hands on the ground.

The last one actually managed to begin to raise an arm when the Midoriya boy jumped towards it with the speed of a bullet.

A simple punch was all it was needed to crush the behemoth's head.

That one got Nezu to stare blankly at the screen.

He turned towards All-Might, but the symbol of peace already knew the question about to be asked.

"I have not passed One for All to him, Principal Nezu. _Yet_. He did that all on his own," calmly said All-Might.

Nezu took a few moments to process that.

"Ten months ago, you told me that you needed to convince that young man of becoming a hero. Tell me now, have you succeeded in your task?" asked the principal with just the slightest hint of desperation audible in his voice.

All-Might's response did not calm his fears.

"W-well, to be honest with you, I have been making good progress in that regard. Most of these past months were mainly focused with keeping tabs on a few individuals of interest and on sparring with each other."

Nezu blinked at him.

"I lost half of those spars, by the way. The others were a draw, but barely," said All-Might, as if it was the most common thing that a young teen was capable of defeating the symbol of peace.

Nezu couldn't help it anymore. He laughed.

Soon, All-Might joined him and together they laughed for the remaining time of the exam.

* * *

Izuku watched as the last of those giant robots crumbled against the power of his Sage Arts.

He had known beforehand that U.A. was never one to shy away from really testing candidates and students, but this was a bit too much.

Eh, he had faced worse things.

Still, it had been fun. Other than his spars with Toshinori, he never got a chance to really let loose.

But his current good mood did not last him long.

Honestly, what was he doing here?

After of months of being begged by Toshinori to become the next symbol of peace, he had decided to at least indulge the man by taking this test.

Izuku did not want to become a hero. Not after all the hardships of his past life.

He had told as much to Toshinori. Not the part about being reincarnated, though. He would take that one to the grave. Whenever that happened.

He sighed at those grim thoughts. Hinata, Boruto and Himawari would be so disappointed if they saw him now. Hell, he was sure Kurama would have kicked his ass by now if the fox still resided within him.

Izuku clenched his fists and shook his head. A morose expression formed in his face.

It was never good for him to think about his life as Uzumaki Naruto. It only brought pain to his heart.

He took a look around the battlefield and saw that the closest participants were staring at him with a combination of shock and awe.

Well, there was no way he would get denied an entry into U.A. now. Or rather, he was sure even more people would pester him to join now.

He only hoped this would not cut too much time from his other activities. Those were more important in his opinion.

After all, he was still trying to save the world.

Only this time, he was taking a different approach to things.

Because the world had changed, and not for the better.

The loud announcement that marked the end of the exam distracted him from his thoughts. Shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket, Midoriya Izuku, once Uzumaki Naruto, walked towards the exit.

Izuku wondered if Chizome and Toshinori would be up for a bowl or two of ramen later.

* * *

 _Well, there is chapter one of this particular AU. Here we see an Izuku who at a young age, dreamed of having a quirk. What he got instead, were the memories of his past life as Uzumaki Naruto alongside his legendary chakra. This is not a necessarily good thing._

 _As a fair warning, this Izuku will NOT have a romantic interest, nor will I give him a harem._

 _Anyway, thanks for taking the time to read this and any review is welcomed with open hands Until next time._


	2. Ninja Reborn (Part 2)

_Greetings once again! Thank you so much for the kind words on the last chapter. Here's the continuation._

 _By the way, liberties! I have taken them._

 _Disclaimer: "My Hero Academia" belongs to Horikoshi Kohei and shueisha . "Naruto" belongs to Kishimoto Masashi and shueisha ._

* * *

Ninja Reborn (Part 2)

MHAxNaruto

* * *

Aizawa Shouta is a person who dislikes wasting time.

In his opinion, if the students assigned to him wanted to make it in the world of heroes, they had to give it their all to demonstrate that they were worthy of U.A. investing time and resources to teach them. There simply could not be time for frivolous activities or half-assed attitudes.

Another thing Shouta dislikes is having his sleep time interrupted after a night of making his rounds as an Underground Hero. Which is the reason that he wonders why Principal Nezu asked the faculty to be present at the main meeting room this early in the morning a week before the new semester started.

"Ah, Aizawa, I'm glad you could join us today. Care for a cup of tea?" asked Nezu with his usual smile.

Yeah, like Shouta could simply say no to the one who signed his checks. He declined the tea offer and simply took a seat besides Hizashi, who grinned at him.

"You must be falling asleep right now, eh, Shouta?" snickered his longtime friend.

Shouta only deigned to grunt in displeasure. It was true enough, as he was barely restraining himself from yawning. Some minutes later, the room had filled up.

At the front of the table, Nezu smiled at the people present.

"Good morning, everyone! Today, I have called each of you to discuss a couple of matters relevant to this new semester," began explaining the Principal.

"First in the agenda, is the topic of All-Might. Now, unfortunately, All-Might will not be able to teach at U.A."

There were some murmurs of disappointment, mainly from Cementoss.

This was no surprise to Shouta. Ever since his miraculous recovery, All-Might had been relentless in the fight against crime.

Ten months ago, Shouta had thought that with All-Might being back at a full strength, crime would decline once again. In hindsight, that was naïve of him. No, it seemed that as if to contrast All-Might's recovery, criminals had also gotten their second wind. They had become bolder and more dangerous.

Even the Underground scene had become more hectic. Shouta had been forced to do several team-ups through these past months when before, he had been able to make do on his own. Shouta and many others speculated that there were new faces pulling several strings from the shadows.

One of the worst things, in his opinion, is that some of those team-ups involved _that_ woman. He barely resisted the urge to shudder when echoes of laughter rang through his mind.

Nezu raised a paw to cease the chatter.

"Yes, while that is unfortunate, we can all agree that the job of All-Might is more important in the grand scheme of things." Said the Principal. "Now, our second subject is the topic of a new student, Midoriya Izuku."

New murmurs, this time of great interest, began to circulate throughout the room.

' _The Miracle Boy'_ , mused Shouta.

It's not a nickname Shouta had come up with. Rather, it's what the rest of the faculty began to call Midoriya after he had supposedly healed All-Might from an imminent death back to full health. All-Might's insistence of keeping Midoriya's identity a secret to them had only added to the mystery.

Already, Shouta knew that Recovery Girl was just waiting for Midoriya to be on campus so that she could have an excuse to drag the boy to her office and have him tell her just how he had managed such a thing. If only because All-Might would not tell her where the boy lived.

The day of the entrance exam had been the first time the U.A. faculty had seen just what Midoriya could do.

Shouta could admit that he was both interested to see just how much potential Midoriya had and wary of him at the same time. The way Midoriya had easily dispatched the 0 pointers was still fresh in Shouta's memory.

Such a young person wielding that kind of power…

It didn't help matters that All-Might had flat out told them that the boy was very reluctant to become a hero, though not because the boy hated heroes or was planning on becoming a villain. No, apparently, Midoriya simply did not have any interest in becoming a hero.

Back to the principal, he once again raised a paw to call attention back to himself.

"As all of you already know, we are going to have to adjust the composition of the first-year Hero course due to the… _unprecedent_ performance of Mr. Midoriya during the entrance exam," said Nezu with a small smile.

Unprecedent would be putting it lightly in Shouta's opinion.

The small principal then began passing a stack of documents to everyone in the room.

Shouta took his papers with a raised eyebrow. The documents turned out to be the lists of classes 1-A and 1-B.

A quick look to both lists and Shouta noticed that Midoriya Izuku was not listed in either class.

"Now, as for why I'm bringing up Mr. Midoriya up in this meeting, it's because we are going to decide what is to be done with him," explained the Principal.

Nezu began operating his keyboard and the large screen behind him displayed something.

It was Midoriya's profile. Or at least what should have been his profile. Because all that appeared was a photo of him, along with his name, age, and the status of his Quirk, which was marked as 'Unkown'.

"This is all that appears when I look up his profile in Japan's databases using my credentials," said Nezu with utmost seriousness. "Any other person who looks for Midoriya Izuku would find a heavily redacted version. I asked my contacts in the government, and after long talks with the appropriate individuals and having to cash in on some favors, I was able to learn something. Midoriya Izuku is a black-card carrier."

Shouta, who had been in the process of fighting off a sudden yawn, nearly choked. Beside him, Hizashi cursed loudly.

Around the room, the eyes of his colleagues widened in shock.

A black card was no laughing matter in the world of professional heroes. Shouta knew of two people who carried such cards. All-Might and someone who was in the room right now, the Space Hero, Thirteen.

Only individuals who had the ability to create mass destruction on a worldwide scale with the use of their Quirks were given these cards. It was a symbol that marked them as important assets of the government. Not only that, but their records were purged from databases by the government. This was done not only to protect their identities, but to protect the public as well. Or rather, to keep the public from knowing what some heroes were truly capable of doing.

Sure, the public knew that All-Might is incredibly strong, but what would they do if they knew that All-Might could wipe out landscapes with a single flick of his wrist if he wanted? Or if they found that Thirteen could consume a continent?

Midoriya Izuku had been recognized by the government as an individual who could cause such levels of destruction, and it was then that Shouta got an idea of the direction the Principal was going to take this meeting.

"Now, I don't have to remind you that this information is confidential and is _not_ to leave this room," said Nezu, smile completely gone.

"I was surprised to find that Mr. Midoriya is a person of interest to our government. However, All-Might up and down swore to me that Mr. Midoriya is an exemplary person, and that U.A. would not have to worry about any incidents," finished the principal and allowed the room time to digest the information.

"This is not the first time U.A. has had to adjust to accommodate such a student," continued Nezu. "My predecessor told me about All-Might's time as a student. And I was personally here to oversee Thirteen's studies."

The Principal then smiled, and Shouta's suspicions were confirmed.

"Aizawa, Kan, please stand up."

Shouta resisted the urge to sigh and simply stood up. Further down the table, Vlad also stood up.

Nezu looked at them both with a critical eye. "You two are the homeroom teachers of classes A and B of the first-year Hero Course. Tell me, which one of you would like to have Mr. Midoriya in their class?"

Shouta could already feel an incoming headache and bid goodbye to the possibility of going to sleep anytime soon.

* * *

 **Musutafu City, one week later.**

A loud commotion startled Izuku from the papers he was working on. In a heartbeat, he travelled all the way from the middle of the spacious room to the tall windows that allowed him to overlook the city of Musutafu.

There was an accident involving a large truck right outside the building. Many cars had crashed with each other. There were people panicking on the street.

He pressed one finger into his intercom to make a call while also pressing another finger to his throat to channel some chakra and distort his voice.

" _Mr. Uzumaki am I correct in assuming that you are calling because of the incident that is occurring outside?"_

"Yes, that is correct. Who is available right now?"

" _Mr. Akaguro, Mr. Tobita and Ms. Aiba are already in route, sir. ETA is one minute."_

"Ah well then, this should be resolved quickly if they are involved."

" _As always, sir, your faith in your employees is commendable."_

"Think nothing of it. Please inform me if my presence is needed for anything."

" _Of course, sir."_

Izuku ended the call. Down there, he could see the arrival of the three most valuable heroes of his agency, working as a team to secure the people who were helpless. Already, people were pointing at the newly arrived heroes with smiles full of hope.

The people of the world felt safer when around heroes. Izuku could remember a time in which the world was filled with ninja. A time were the people were safe under the care of their ninja.

Granted, that was back when he was Uzumaki Naruto, ninja of Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

During his tenure as the Seventh Hokage, the world was already changing from a ninja-based society towards a more technological approach, yet the ninja still protected their nations.

Ninja did not exist in the world of today. Well, except for the Pro-Hero Edgeshot and his accolades at the Edgeshot Hero Office. However, they did not have chakra, and generally built their themes around ninja because they thought it was cool.

In the twelve years since the day Izuku remembered being Uzumaki Naruto, he had yet to meet someone who possessed Chakra.

That did not make any sense to him. In his time, every human had chakra, even civilians.

The tailed beasts were gone. He had combed through records dating back thousands of years and there were no mentions of them. Not even in myths. For that matter, there were no records about anything resembling the Elemental Nations either.

Animal Summons were also a no go. He had tried to use the Reverse-Summoning Technique many times to no avail.

Izuku knows that ninja still existed when his life as Uzumaki Naruto ceased to be. He would give anything to know just what happened to the world after his death.

To know what happened to his family and friends.

To understand why the world peace Uzumaki Naruto had fought so hard to preserve was gone.

The sound of his phone interrupted Izuku from his inner turmoil. A quick look at the screen reminded him that he had to be somewhere else today.

Today was the first day of classes at U.A., and Toshinori had asked Izuku if he could be at the school an hour before classes started.

Well, he had taken the entrance exam by his own volition so there was no going back on that front. Toshinori had even told Izuku that he had demolished the previous records. That meant several influential people were now _really_ interested in Midoriya Izuku.

As if being an asset to the government wasn't enough.

Izuku decided to personally attend for today. Depending on what he saw, he could always send a clone or two each day instead of going himself. He could even find a way to get expelled if necessary. Sure, that would make Toshinori sad, and Izuku liked the man, but some things couldn't be helped.

He created several new Shadow Clones and left them to continue the paperwork. Running an agency was a lot of work, but it was a breeze when compared with running an entire village.

Izuku was about to enter his private elevator when one of his clones appeared in front of him with a package.

Right, the school uniform.

Two minutes after leaving his office, Izuku stood in front of the U.A. building. It was an incredible marriage of architecture and technology, something that Izuku had grown to appreciate back when he was Hokage.

A billboard in a nearby building caught his attention.

 **MAKE-OUT TACTICS: THE SECOND PART. COMING SOON TO THEATERS!**

Izuku stared at the billboard for a moment before slowly turning his head away.

' _Well, Pervy Sage, you did ask me to continue your legacy,'_ thought Izuku with a sudden wave of nostalgia when thinking about his old master. Izuku allowed a small smile to form in his face as he began walking towards the entrance, content with reminiscing about one of the most cherished people of his past life.

Izuku was keenly aware that people were staring at him as he passed them. Some recognized him from the encounter with that sludge villain from last year. Others probably recognized him from the entrance exam. No one seemed to be brave enough to approach him.

Now that simply wouldn't do.

So Izuku plastered a big smile on his face and began waving at everyone in a friendly manner while wishing them a good day.

Many were shocked at the sudden action while others simply waved back and wished him a good day as well, albeit in a more subdued way.

' _There, much better'_ thought Izuku.

Finally, he reached the entrance and proceeded to make his way to the lobby. Toshinori had told him to take a left on the lobby and go to the fifth room.

The entrance to said room was _huge_ , and Izuku stared at it with a blank stare for a moment before he knocked on the gigantic door.

Not a second later, the door opened to reveal Toshinori, whose face brightened upon seeing Izuku.

"Izuku! How are you on this fine day?!" exclaimed the man with his usual exuberance, and Izuku couldn't help but smile more genuinely. Truly, the man's sheer presence was something else.

"I'm fine, Toshinori. How have you been since I last saw you?" asked Izuku as he offered Toshinori a handshake that he readily took.

"I have been well, Izuku. Still a whole lot busier than before, but I managed to make some time to be here today," said Toshinori. Then he extended a hand to point to the other occupant of the room. Someone whom Izuku recognized instantly from the government archives.

A small, white animal wearing a suit.

Nezu, the Principal of U. A. Hero School.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Midoriya," began Nezu with a smile, even as the small principal pointed towards a tea set that was on the table. "Please, take a seat. Would you care for a cup of tea?"

"Of course, Principal. Thank you," responded Izuku politely.

Nezu's smile seemed to brighten, and it made Izuku wonder if the principal loved when people accepted his tea offers.

After being handed a cup of steaming green tea, Izuku blew on it before taking a sip. His eyes widened a small fraction.

"Principal, this tea is delicious," said Izuku with a content smile as the warmth of the tea spread through his body.

"I'm glad to hear that, Mr. Midoriya," responded Nezu with a smile of his own. "I'm delighted to encounter another soul that appreciates a good cup of tea."

After taking a sip from his own cup, Nezu began talking.

"Now, Mr. Midoriya, I asked All-Might to request this meeting with you before the semester starts because there is an important question that I need to ask you,"explained Nezu.

Izuku raised an eyebrow as he looked at Toshinori, wondering what this could be about. Izuku had already expected that he would be questioned by the Principal at some point, so it made him curious to hear just what the Principal wanted to ask him.

"Mr. Midoriya, do you have your black card with you?" was the question Nezu asked.

Izuku blinked once and his expression morphed into one of confusion.

"Black card? Principal, I don't know what you are talking about."

Nezu simply smiled again at him, but there was no amusement behind it.

"Authorization Code: 10109NLTOS," said Nezu in a chilling voice.

Izuku froze for a split second. Slowly and almost mechanically, he put his cup on the table and stared at Nezu.

Izuku's polite smile disappeared, replaced with a hard look. One he used many times as Uzumaki Naruto, Seventh Hokage of the Leaf Village.

"How much did you have to compromise with the government to learn about _that_ , Principal?" asked Izuku in a flat voice that didn't give away any emotion.

If anything, Nezu looked even more happy.

"I had to cash in on some pretty big favors that I was saving for a rainy day, Mr. Midoriya," said Nezu calmly.

"I see," was Izuku simple response. There was only one thing Izuku could do in the wake of those news.

After a few moments of tense silence, Izuku stood up and bowed.

"I'm so sorry, Principal!" wailed Izuku.

Nezu and Toshinori both burst out laughing.

"You weren't kidding, Toshinori! He's such a riot!" laughed Nezu.

Toshinori was also laughing heartily.

"I told you, Principal, Izuku is a wonderful person to have around!" exclaimed the man with that bright smile of his.

Nezu then waved a paw to dismiss Izuku's apology. "Do not worry about that, Mr. Midoriya. I am aware of how the process works."

Izuku looked at the principal and saw nothing but honesty. If Izuku was forced to go through the lengths as Nezu to find about that bit of information, he would be in a foul mood.

After all, black-card carriers were not supposed to give away their status unless it was a government-sanctioned emergency.

Honestly, if Izuku had known that he would become a person of interest for the government after taking down Kai and his Yakuza associates, he would have done so in a more quiet manner.

But hell, it had been worth it. Izuku gained so much more that day than he had expected.

"Now Mr. Midoriya, there is an issue of most importance that I need to discuss with you, and time is of essence," continued Nezu, all playfulness gone. Toshinori also donned his most serious look.

Izuku was suddenly on high alert, wondering what important matter could put these two individuals in such a serious mood.

"I want you to give a speech to the _whole_ school!" said Nezu.

…

What?

* * *

Bakugo Katsuki was used to knowing that he is the best compared with pretty much anyone else around him. Ever since childhood, no one had been there to challenge him.

Katsuki's Quirk was top-notch. Learning came easy to him, and physical training was never a chore. More importantly, he had the drive to be the best.

Yes, Katsuki was going straight to the top. Towards the lonely mountain All-Might had carved through decades of heroics so that Katsuki could dethrone the man.

And there would be no one to stand in his way.

Or rather, that's what Katsuki thought before _he_ appeared.

Midoriya Izuku.

Katsuki first met him in person at the U.A. entrance exam, but he had already known about Midoriya because of the way the guy had single-handedly taken down that trash with the Sludge Quirk. It was pretty much the only thing the stupid news talked about in the following days after that incident. It was so annoying, honestly. Katsuki was sure he could have done better.

There was also a nagging feeling at the back of his mind every time he heard the name Midoriya, as if he had heard it before.

So, no, it had not surprised Katsuki to see Midoriya present at the U.A. exam. Midoriya was sitting two rows in front of Katsuki but pretty much everyone around the guy was blatantly staring at him, to the point that a four-eyes scrub had loudly called them out on not paying attention to Present Mic's instructions.

Katsuki had tuned out the useless chatter around him. He had decided right then and there to surpass whatever score Midoriya got, so Katsuki really threw himself into the exam, getting a whopping 94 points by his calculations. Katsuki had smirked widely, so sure in his own dominance over the exam.

As it turned out, Midoriya had beaten Katsuki's score by a lot. A whole fucking lot.

When Katsuki received his acceptance letter, he had stared blankly at the scores displayed.

His first reaction, of course, was to rage and curse.

After calming down, he had felt frustrated for a completely different reason. That last name, Midoriya. It really rang some bells with Katsuki. He felt that he _should_ have known about it.

Katsuki would never admit it to anyone, but seeing the gap between his score and Midoriya's made him falter. It was the first time Katsuki had been beaten at something by a person that was his same age.

And then, he squashed all doubt from his mind.

Excitement began coursing through his body. This was better, in his opinion. It meant that there was someone out there his same age that could pose a challenge. So what if the guy had scored more than ten times the amount of Katsuki's points? That would not stop him from overcoming Midoriya once classes started.

It was then that Katsuki decided something. Midoriya would be his rival, one way or another.

With renewed vigor, Katsuki threw himself into his training, eagerly awaiting the first day of school at U.A.

And fucking finally, that day had arrived.

* * *

 _Aaaand that's chapter 2! Hope you will enjoy it. Have a preview of another AU I'm working on!_

 **"So, ya've got a Quirk?" asked Katsuki, wondering despite of himself just what kind of Quirk Deku could have.**

 **"Yes, and it's really cool! Look!" said Deku pointing at a nearby pile of trash.**

 **From the pile, pieces of metal flew through the air.**

 **The pieces were moving towards Deku at a high speed.**

 **Kastuki's eyes widened when he realized that the metal would probably impale that idiot Deku, who probably didn't know how to stop them, and tried to tackle him out of the way.**

 **Suddenly, the metal stopped in front of them.**

 **Katsuki stared shockingly at the floating pieces of metal for a moment and turned towards Deku. The runt was grinning at him as happy as if he had pulled an Ultra Rare All-Might card from a pack.**

 **"Was that ya mom's Quirk?" It was a decent Quirk, he supposed. Still weaker and less awesome than Katsuki's own, though.**

 **"Wait, there's more!" Happily said Deku as he seemed to concentrate.**

 **To Katsuki's surprise, the pieces of metal started fusing together. Soon, a small metallic worm-like creature stood on the ground. Or at least it looked like a worm, since it had a mouth.**

 **So Deku had the ability to control metal and form structures? Katsuki could admit that it was cool.**

 **Still weaker than his explosions.**


End file.
